headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New York City Police Department
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = NYPD | continuity = DC Universe Life on Mars Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = | enemies = Criminals | first appearance = }} The New York City Police Department (NYPD), established in 1845, is the largest municipal police force in the United States, with primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City. The NYPD is one of the oldest police departments established in the United States; tracing its roots back to the first Dutch eight man night watch in 1625, when New York City was New Amsterdam. It has its headquarters at One Police Plaza in Lower Manhattan. The NYPD has a broad array of specialized services, including the Emergency Services Unit, K-9, harbor patrol, air support, bomb disposal, anti-terrorism, criminal intelligence, anti-gang, narcotics, public transportation, even public housing; The New York City Transit Police and New York City Housing Authority Police Department were fully integrated into the NYPD in 1995. According to the department, its mission is to "enforce the laws, preserve the peace, reduce fear, and provide for a safe environment." Members of the NYPD are frequently referred to by the nickname New York's Finest. The NYPD is headquartered at One Police Plaza located on Park Row across the street from City Hall. Wikipedia:New York City Police Department Members † As it pertains to characters from the 2008 version of Life on Mars, certain individuals are presented as police detectives of the NYPD in the 1970s, but the series finale, sheds more light on their actual connections to one another. * Alejandro Sanchez - DC Universe * Annie "No Nuts" Norris - Life on Mars † * Arthur Dolan - Marvel Universe * Bert Rose - Marvel Universe * Brett Mahoney - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Brigid O'Reilly - Marvel Universe * Blume - Marvel Universe * Brett Mahoney - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Gino - Marvel Universe * Harry Stein - DC Universe * K.C. McRory - Spawn * Lou - Marvel Universe * Chris Skelton - Life on Mars † * Gene Hunt - Life on Mars † * Greer Grant Nelson - Marvel Universe * Jean DeWolff - Marvel Universe * John Tool - Preacher * Misty Knight - Marvel Universe * Priscilla Ridley - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Ray Carling - Life on Mars † * Paul Hall - Marvel Universe * Sam Burke - Spawn * Sam Tyler - Life on Mars † * Stacy Dolan - Marvel Universe * Stan Carter - Marvel Universe * Thompson - Marvel Cinematic Universe * Twitch Williams - Spawn Appearances |-|Comics= * Cloak and Dagger 2 * Cloak and Dagger 3 * Cloak and Dagger 4 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 2 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 4 * Creatures on the Loose 31 * Daredevil 2 * Daredevil 10 * Daredevil 11 * Daredevil 153 * Daredevil 169 * Defenders 19 * Detective Comics 38 * Dracula Lives! 10 * Fantastic Force 1 * Fantastic Force 3 * Fear Itself: Fearsome Four 1 * Firebrand 1 * Grimm Fairy Tales Vol 2 15 * Harley Quinn Vol 2 8 * Hellblazer: Papa Midnite 2 * Hellblazer: Papa Midnite 5 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire 5 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * New Thunderbolts 6 * Night Nurse 3 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 * Power Man 18 * Preacher 6 * Preacher 7 * Pulse, The 1 * Sam and Twitch 1 * Sam and Twitch 22 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 * Secret War 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man 5 * Spider-Man versus Wolverine 1 * Thor 132 * Thor 148 * Uncanny X-Men 154 * Vampire Tales 6 * Venus 16 * White Tiger 3 * Wonder Woman '77 1 }} |-|Television= * Daredevil: New York's Finest * Daredevil: Penny and Dime * Life on Mars: Out Here in the Fields * Life on Mars: The Real Adventures of the Unreal Sam Tyler * Life on Mars: My Maharishi Is Bigger Than Your Maharishi * Life on Mars: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadows? * Life on Mars: Things to Do in New York When You Think You're Dead * Life on Mars: Tuesday's Dead * Life on Mars: The Man Who Sold the World * Life on Mars: Take a Look at the Lawmen * Life on Mars: The Dark Side of the Mook * Life on Mars: Let All the Children Boogie * Life on Mars: Home Is Where You Hang Your Holster * Life on Mars: The Simple Secret of the Note In Us All * Life on Mars: Revenge of Broken Jaw * Life on Mars: Coffee, Tea, or Annie * Life on Mars: All the Young Dudes * Life on Mars: Everyone Knows It's Windy * Life on Mars: Life is a Rock * Luke Cage: You Know My Steez |-|Film= * Avengers, The * Avengers: Infinity War * Daredevil * Spider-Man 2 External Links * New York City Police Department at Wikipedia References Category:Life on Mars/Organizations